Draco's Turn
by anondracomalfoy
Summary: It's a rendezvous that occurs once a month-what will Draco have in store for Hermione tonight? Smutty oneshot.


_**Draco's Turn**_

It was the twentieth of the month, and that meant that Hermione's thoughts revolved around only one thing. Her heels clicked against the cobblestone path, and her hands flew up to loosen the scarf she'd delicately placed around her neck, strands of her unruly hair breaking free of the bun she'd placed it in and flying freely about her face. The young Witch slipped into a nearby alley located next to a large mansion on the corner of a crowded town just outside of London, thankful for the dim lighting it provided as she searched for her wand inside of her charmed bag. She pulled it out and sighed in relief, murmuring an incantation to herself and watching as her work clothes transfigured themselves into an outfit that would surely be deemed far too indecent for such a respectable Witch as herself.

Her beige blouse and dust-colored pencil skirt was replaced with a skin-tight black strapless leather dress that hugged her curves and pressed against her skin. It lifted her breasts up and accentuated her cleavage, and the portion of the outfit that covered her torso was adorned with a series of silver buttons that all lined up together. Hermione reached up to undo her hair from its bun, and let the wild curls fall to frame her face and spill across her exposed back and shoulders. She reached into her purse hastily and came up with a pair of knee-high leather boots to match her dress, and she slipped them on quickly, glancing around her every few moments to assure herself that no one had detected her thus far. With one final huff, Hermione raised her wand and ran it over her outfit, causing small slits and tears in the fabric to appear. She licked her rosy lips and cleared her throat, glancing around before slipping into a door perched on the side of the house, the heels of her boots clacking angrily against the ground.

Tonight it was Draco's turn, and Hermione had no idea what she was to expect.

* * *

><p>The Manor was dark and desolate—it was a large mansion he was not used to, and so Draco had to feel his way around the black abyss before he found his bearings and was able to avoid the obstacles that the house provided with sufficient ease. He heard what appeared to be the struggle of chains smacking against a brick wall, and the Malfoy Heir knew that he had reached the correct room. His stormy grey eyes glimmered with mischief in the dark, and his lips curled up into a twisted and sadistic sneer as he heard a small whimper escape from the same place in which the chains had rattled.<p>

He wore a form-fitting black sweater, and had rolled the sleeves up to reveal his forearms—one pale and translucent in the dim lighting of the room he had entered into, and the other was branded with the swirling and inky black Mark that served to promote his servitude to the Dark Lord. The black trousers he was wearing along with the black loafers helped him blend in to the setting, and he walked with slow and calculated movements deeper into the heart of the room he was in. He glanced around once—it appeared to be a large bedroom of sorts, which caused his lips to twitch again in anxiety.

"I can hear you, you filthy Death Eater!" came the shrill cry of a young woman, and the struggle against the chains grew stronger. A low and dry laugh bubbled up from Draco's throat and filled the empty room surrounding them. He moved much quicker now, severing the distance between him and the young woman who was tied against the wall, both arms pinned above her head and her legs spread apart. He brought his face close to hers, and his mouth contorted into a sinister sneer.

"Did I say you were allowed to fucking talk?" He hissed, his voice full of contempt and malice. "I told you when I caught you, naïve little Order member, that I wasn't going to make this easy on you."

"And I told _you_," She hissed, her frustration quite audible in her snippy tone. "That I wasn't going to tell you where the Order's hideout is. If you're so bloody smart, Malfoy, you would've figured it out on your own by now."

Draco's eyes grew cold and infuriated, and he grabbed his captive's face with strong hands and jerked her towards him, his lips curling back in a snarl.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Granger," He spat, venom lacing his words. "Am I going to have to remind you where you belong, Mudblood?"

"You don't scare me," She responded in a low voice, her jaw clenched shut. Hermione jutted her chin forward and glared at Draco down her slender nose, her eyes full of hatred that masked the lust rather convincingly. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, causing the fabric of her dress to tighten further, her breasts threatening to pop out from their hold in the small leather article of clothing. Draco resisted the impulse to lick his lips greedily, and instead fixed his glare back on her brown orbs.

"We'll just see about that," He growled, closing the remaining fraction of space that separated them. He pressed his body against hers, and felt the fit outline of her petite frame against his. Her breasts brushed against his chest, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he struggled to maintain a composed façade. He leaned forward and snatched her earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"You're like a brand new toy," He whispered in a smooth voice, his breath stirring against her ear. "And I don't play nicely. I'm going to break you—piece by piece." He heard her breath hitch in her throat, and felt her heartbeat flutter sporadically against her chest. He waited anxiously for her to beg; to plead, but when she said nothing, he shoved his body against hers more roughly.

"Y—you can't do anything!" She yipped finally, her voice cracking as her confidence began to dwindle. Draco knew Hermione—knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't last long. She always cracked; sooner or later.

"Stop your bitching, Granger," He snapped, reaching one hand up to grab her arse roughly, his lower body shoved against hers. A small whimper escaped her lips, and Draco was able to see her bite down on her bottom lip, as if to refrain herself from moaning in pleasure. He snickered to himself, obviously pleased, and Hermione at once struggled to free herself from her chains.

"It's not going to work," Hermione hissed, her voice wavering. "I'm not going to crack like I did last time." Draco responded with a hearty eye roll before he began to slowly lower himself onto his knees, the floor of the room cool against his covered legs. He parted his lips in anticipation, reaching his hands up her tight dress and grabbing the hems of her knickers and looping them under his fingers before jerking them down. Her underwear fell in a pool at her ankles, and she looked down at him warily, resentment lingering in her gaze. She leaned her leg back as if to kick him, but Draco caught her thigh between his strong hands before the blow struck home, mentally thanking his quick reflexes for enabling him to stop the hit.

His hands, still gripping her thigh, began running up and down the length of her leg, his fingers pressing down deep into her supple skin, more than likely leaving dime-sized prints that would turn into yellowish bruises of his territorial possession within a day or so.

"Now, now, Granger," He said in a scolding tone, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "That wasn't very kind, now was it?"

She offered him a malicious smirk through half-lidded eyes before replying with, "I don't play nicely either, Malfoy."

_So, a challenge it is, then._ He thought to himself excitedly. Draco leaned his mouth down to press against the soft skin of her upper thigh. His lips parted almost instantly, and Draco busied himself with licking and sucking on her inner thighs, moving up her leg and towards her cunt. When his mouth reached the edge of her dress, he shoved the tight leather up forcefully, exposing her naked lower half to his eyes. A low growl emanated from Hermione—whether to warn him or encourage him, he hardly knew. His eyes traveled back up to hers as his mouth hovered over the lips of her cunt, and a wry smile fought its way onto his face.

"Ready to break yet?"

"Not even _close,_ Malfoy. Fuck you."

He snickered to himself and shrugged his shoulders lightly, and when he made sure her hard glare was settled on him, he grabbed either one of her legs with his hands, and craned his neck forward. He caught her clit in his tongue, and he began to furiously lick and dab at her sweet flesh. Whether or not she wanted to admit so, she was already wet for him, and this thought brought a cocky smirk to Draco's lips. He moaned against her cunt, the action causing his lips to vibrate against her. A small gasp escaped from Hermione, and Draco felt thus encouraged to extend his tongue further and curl his tongue around her insides, dabbing at all of her most sensitive places. He was rewarded with repressed moans and cries, and knew that he had to push her the extra mile before she was willing to crack.

With his tongue exploring her, Draco removed one of his hands from its position on her leg, and he raised one index finger to trace the ring of her entrance, threatening her with the pleasure of entering without actually committing the deed. She subconsciously thrust her hips against him, her legs twitching. Despite her obvious desire, only garbled groans rose from her throat—she was bound and determined not to let him win, which made the struggle all the more pleasing. Without further ado, Draco shoved his finger inside of her roughly, groaning against her as he felt how tight she was. Hermione's cries grew slightly louder, and he knew that he was beginning to succeed. He shoved himself in and out of her; faster and faster. His single finger was replaced with two fingers, and he shoved himself in and out of her with much force and speed as his hand would allow him, until he heard the familiar shuddering breath and a cry of ecstasy. He lifted his eyes as his tongue and fingers worked her clit, and saw that her back was arched slightly, a look of pain encompassing her features as she fought to calm the pleasure that so desperately wanted to overwhelm her. Draco shoved his fingers further inside of her, and she let out another moan, her hands jerking painfully from its confines in the shackles in an attempt to tangle themselves in his hair. He growled in approval and worked his fingers until he felt she was near explosion, and just to tease her, he pulled out and removed his mouth from her cunt.

Hermione thrashed around in her shackles and inhaled shuddering gulps of air, her body trying not to convulse with her need for him. As Draco rose to face her, a sultry grin had etched itself onto his face, and he noticed the rosy tint that now occupied her cheeks. He licked his lips, her salty fluids coating his mouth as his eyes grew dark with the lust that was now causing the muscle behind his navel to twitch. He raised his wet fingers to his lips and parted his mouth slightly. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them slowly, his eyes boring into hers with that all-knowing smirk always threatening to plaster itself on his face. His cock throbbed painfully, and his eyes grazed down her body before settling back on her eyes. She looked uncomfortable, and he watched as she rubbed her thighs together furiously, almost as if to dispel the lust that had built there. He grabbed her bushy brown hair with his fingers and yanked her head back, his eyes black with a mixture of anger, dominance and desire.

"Your cunt's ready for me, little Mudblood bitch," He spat through clenched teeth, the muscle in his jaw rippling slightly with the force he was using to grit his teeth together. "Now quit lying to me." Hermione narrowed her chocolate brown eyes in his direction and stiffly shook her head. He realized that if she spoke, it would ruin all of her attempts to resist him, and he allowed his trembling hands to drop from her hair and focus on trying to grope for the buttons of her dress. In his haste, he ripped them off, and the sound of metal clattering to the floor filled the room, and was soon replaced by the sound of ripping leather as Draco's hands angrily tore Hermione's skin tight dress from her body, his eyes glowing with the lust that was mounting behind his navel and making his cock ache.

Her dress fell in pathetic tatters around the pair of them, hanging loosely off her skin to expose her bare breasts. Draco allowed for the fabric to slide off of her smooth body and float to the floor in ripped piles, defeated. Her skin held a milky hue in the dim lights that surrounded them, and his eyes hungrily tore over her nude and vulnerable body. She grunted in protest as he leaned down, his tongue twirling around the underside of her left breast. His hands gripped her bare stomach roughly as his tongue explored her breast. His mouth met her hard nipple, and he nibbled viciously on the skin there, his tongue flicking it before moving to the other breast, where he mimicked his actions. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as Hermione subconsciously arched her back into him. His teeth grazed over the rise in her breasts, and he pressed his lower body more firmly against hers, his erection brushing against her bare thigh.

She struggled harder against her shackles, and a throaty moan escaped from the back of Draco's throat as he raised his head.

"Does the Mudblood want to come out and play?" He hissed cruelly, his nose wrinkling slightly in amusement and vague disgust.

"Just let me out of these damn things!" She cried frantically, her hair bouncing wildly as she struggled to break herself free.

"And what will you do once I let you free?" He barked, raising his head and jerking her face towards his once more, his face twisting itself into a cruel and calculating stare. "You know what you have to say, you filthy little Mudblood. You know the rules."

Hermione stared at him with uncertainty for several moments, as if she was debating with herself. Finally, she gave one final jerk as an attempt to escape, and fell back against the wall with a shuddering moan.

"I—I want you to fuck me, Malfoy. _Please._" She cried, her fingers twitching to get set free.

Her plea was all that he needed as a motivator, and Draco ripped the sweater from over his head and hastily undid his trousers, slipping out of them with ease and kicking his shoes off his feet. He moved towards the cuffs that bound the tenacious Gryffindor, and hastily unlocked them. She slumped against the floor as her limbs were suddenly released from their ironclad hold, and Draco leaned down to jerk her upwards roughly by the arm.

She glared at him cruelly for a moment—a brief moment of mutual disgust that the two shared—before their lips collided and in a flurry of heat, Draco shoved Hermione against the wall. His mouth opened eagerly and his tongue forced hers open in return, their tongues twisting around one another in struggle for dominance. Draco rubbed his throbbing erection against the outside of her cunt, and a feral moan erupted from within her. Draco pressed his body harder against hers, shoving her further into the wall. Hermione hopped in anticipation and wound her legs around his waist, jerking her hips towards him with the impatience she held for him to enter her.

The tip of his shaft entered her cunt barely, and he growled angrily as his lips crushed against hers. He shifted his hips slightly, threatening with the possibility of entering. Hermione cried in pain, breaking her mouth from his.

"Say it," He hissed in her face. "Fucking say it or I won't do it."

She paused, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to compromise herself for the sake of a good fuck. Draco pressed against her and she gasped in shock, her mouth hanging ajar.

"I want you to fuck me like the Mudblood I am!" She cried, her spine erupting into spasms. "Fuck me, Draco, I need you."

Panting, Draco shifted his weight and used his hands to grab a firm hold on her arse. He aligned himself and, with a final twitch from his throbbing cock, moved to enter her. He shoved himself inside of her roughly, and moaned in response. She was so _tight_; so tight and so wet for him, it made his cock ache even more. Hermione let out a gasp of pleasure in response and arched her back, wanting him inside of her as much as she could bear. Draco rotated his hips, feeling around inside of her and letting out a moan of ecstasy in response. The muscles of her cunt rippled around his cock, and he pulled out of her shortly before bucking into her again.

"Oh, ohhh Godric, yes!" Hermione moaned, her pelvis crashing against his as the pair of them struggled to see how deep Draco could go before they came undone. "More, more, I need _more_."

He shifted his cock inside of her, and that's when she came undone. Her orgasm shook her entire body, and Draco held onto her tightly as Hermione's body spasmed with pleasure. Her back cracked against the wall, and she shouted his name at the top of her lungs as she shifted her hips around mercilessly, wanting him to come inside of her. Wanting to feel him inside of her in every way possible.

Hermione, still panting and exhausted from her orgasm, brought her lips to his. She tugged on his bottom lip roughly, breaking the skin. She removed her lips from his, and raised them to his ear, her hips shifting around his.

"I've been a dirty little Mudblood," She hissed cruelly. "And I need to be punished."

Her words sent shudders of painful pleasure down to his cock, and Draco felt himself on the brink of climax. She arched her back and the tips of her nipples tickled his bare torso, and as she thrust herself against him one more time, Draco's back began to shudder with the explosion of his pleasure. He came inside of her, his moans increasing in volume. Fearing that he wouldn't receive enough of the pleasure, Draco shoved himself inside of her again, her muscles contracting around him and sending him into a fitful frenzy of lust.

"Oh, unff, oh _fuck_, Granger," He shouted between pants, his orgasm overwhelming his senses. It left hot white blots of pleasure that dotted his vision, and as he slowly came down from his climax, his legs wobbled underneath him and he gave way, letting himself fall to the floor and slipping out of her in the process. Hermione fell on top of him, and for several moments the pair of them lay in exhaustion, panting and sticky with the thin layer of sweat that both of them had accumulated.

Finally, Hermione lifted her head to look at him, a sultry smile slipping onto her face. Draco stared at her through half-lidded eyes, and one of his blonde brows quirked up curiously. Hermione had a devious expression that was broadening on her face, and Draco stared at her in bemusement.

"What is it?" He asked after he'd finally gained his breath back. "Wasn't my acting convincing enough?"

She shook her head, dismissing his thoughts with the click of her tongue. She remained silent for several moments before her lips broke into a crooked grin.

"Oh, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Draco asked slowly, his attention now fully on her.

"Oh, I'm just coming up with _my_ plans for next month," She replied smugly, moving to get off of him and hop to her feet. He scrambled after her, his curiosity at its peak now. He studied her for a moment, and when she didn't answer, he gestured her impatiently with his hands, encouraging her to continue.

"Let's just say that chaining me to a wall will seem like a tame luxury compared to what _I _have in store for _you_, Malfoy," She whispered seductively in his ear before turning around and sauntering towards the bed, sashaying her hips. That familiar lusty hue began to shine in his eyes, and he chased after her, pouncing on her on the bed and getting lost in the covers with her.

Only four more weeks, and he'd find out _exactly_ what it was she had in store for him.


End file.
